Time Collapse
by SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: When two timelines combine, it seems the end of all of it, unless they can stop it. But that may prove dificult, as things aren't as they were before... Set in the S&BK world, but with a twist. Currently on hiatus- but it will definitely be returned to.
1. Chapter 1

_Time Collapse_

She cried out in horror, as the tall, worm-like monster caused the ground to tremble with its roar. Its hideous fangs poised to strike, but she fled just in time. She ran far from that place, as far as she could go in one sprint. She didn't look back until the distance held back her fears. She panted heavily, and felt something like a sob rising in her throat.

She had never seen anything like it. Never come that close to death.

It felt like the end of the world.

Her eyes fell to gaze upon the grass, to look anywhere except for the horrible nightmare around her. Yet, she couldn't change the truth. She might be facing the end of the world. She didn't want it to be true. She'd do anything she could, and if it meant calling him again, she would. Remembering his words, though, she hesitated. _"Every world has its end."_ Maybe this was hers, but she would still have to try, right? If it proved there was nothing she could do, _then_ she would accept it.

She clenched her fists, and left to a safer place to call him.

All around her, as she walked, the end seemed to rage on. The worm-like monsters ravaged the grounds, the flame-birds stormed the air, and the villagers around were dying, under attack. _Why does a flower grow, only to perish later?_ Truly, the life around was perishing.

The atmosphere was darkening by the second. _Oh, please don't perish yet._

* * *

He knocked on the wooden door, a few minutes later, with a concern deep in his complexion, after seeing the destruction around. _And the monsters looked so familiar…_

She opened the door, and pulled him inside.

"Sonic, I'm sorry to call you at such a time, but-"

"It's okay. I'm used to things like this, remember? And, by the looks of it, I think you had a good reason." – he said it with the same honest attitude that she remembered from seemingly so long ago. "So, what's going on, Merlina?"

She bowed her head slightly, gazing in the direction of her crackling fireplace.

"These monsters have been attacking for weeks now. I thought we could fight them off, but…" She did not continue.

He frowned. "It's not so easy?"

"Right."

"So you called me…but, why didn't you ask the Knights of the Round Table?"

Merlina turned completely away from him. "Sonic, there aren't any."

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"They got killed trying to fight them off, Sonic."

For a moment, the blue hero was silent, and shook his head, softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. After all, you will help us, won't you?"

"Of course, any time ."

She knew he meant it and so she lightly smiled, and continued," Thank you."

"But, Merlina, I have a question…"

"Yes?"

"Where did these monsters come from?"

"…a flame-monster attacked, and it spread all these things everywhere. We haven't seen it since then. However, one villager reported a creature resembling, strangely enough, Sir Lancelot."

Sonic's head spun in shock, and it felt like a dark wave of realization washed over him. It sounded like… _Mephiles_. _Iblis._ How could that be, though? Especially in that realm?

Yet, he shook it off for her sake. He flashed a quiet smile, to try and reassure her. _And himself._

"Oh, huh…That's odd…What would you suggest as a plan of action?"

"I suggest you find the source of these creatures; the flame, and kill it. If you see the familiar creature, I suggest you slay it as well."

"Right. Sure thing."

"You won't go alone." With that, she pulled Caliburn out from her cloak. The sword smiled, slightly, at him. "Long time no see, my knave."

Sonic smirked at his old "tutor". "Who you calling, knave? Remember? I'm a knight?"

"I was only joking."

The sword had not changed a bit, and if the circumstances had been different, it would have been just like old times.

"Shall we get going?"

Sonic nodded at the sword, and took it into his own hands. He waved to Merlina and, like the wind, he was gone.

 **A/N: If you read my other multi-chapter story, Reversal, I'll tell you two things: 1. This is going to be** _ **much**_ **more action-filled, I can tell you. 2. Thanks for sticking with me! Anyway, I thought this 'merging universes' was creative…what do you think? Also, I'm assuming you know of Sonic and the Black Knight and Sonic 06. I hope to see you in the next chapters, and feel free (and welcomed) to review! P.S the first chapters are always a bit short, but the others will be longer, as we get into the action…**


	2. Chapter 2: Scavengar

_Time Collapse_

 _Chapter Two: Scavengar_

The legendary sword and the legendary hedgehog traveled at top speed across the ruined landscape. There were no signs of life anywhere- neither villager or monster- and it seemed that the world was vacant except for them. Yet, they saw signs of where life once belonged- now all that was left was charred structures and ashes.

Sonic gazed out at the damage, caused by a spirit he knew he'd defeated before…the question haunted his mind. _How did it all come back, to this universe especially?_ The want to find an answer drove him on with determination.

"So, Caliburn, have you seen this..."flame- monster" before?"

Caliburn seemed to reflect deeply before replying," No. Not myself. However, Merlina told me all about it. I shall say I definitely do not wish to meet it yet, but of course that is not my choice. It is my _duty_ to find it, after all."

"Right."

Sonic did not further comment, and Caliburn found the look of his face and posture to be strained.

"You do not seem as you did when I met you before. You seem to be taking this much more seriously?"

"Well, yeah. I recognize these creatures from another universe..one that I thought didn't exist anymore (one I was supposed to forget)..I've fought them off before." The hedgehog's expression didn't change as he said all this. His blazing emerald eyes were still focused directly ahead.

"Another universe, you say? I have forgotten about your travels, I suppose. Well, if that's what it takes to get you to stop being so reckless. But if you fought this before, what is so difficult this time?"

Ignoring the first remarks, Sonic replied," Well, actually, I don't remember how it was fought off last time…I only know that I _did_ at some point. This time…will be different."

Caliburn didn't understand what he meant by this and so remained silent with a simple," Oh, I see."

* * *

A few hours of travel finally rewarded them, as they spotted an attack occuring- between a small village and a huge, worm-like monster. The villagers were crowded about in a circle, swinging with their iron swords at the creature in the middle, with valor but to no avail.

As if on signal, Sonic smirked as he dashed into the battle; finishing the beast off with a single slash of the sword. The villagers gathered around him, thanking him excessively and praising Caliburn's bravery as well (to the sword's surprise).

Caliburn didn't understand why, but Sonic seemed to only behave as he used to around the battle scene. He guessed that it was to reassure everyone of victory.

"It was no problem, guys. It's our duty to find these monsters. Speaking of that, have you seen a larger flame-monster?" – the blue hero spoke in his "usual", upbeat tone. Maybe he was an optimist, only in the face of danger.

"No, we haven't, but the village west of us has been speaking of something like that."

"Really, well I'll go check it out!"

Sonic ran off, with one last reassuring smile.

* * *

The west village was less lively than the last one. The place was almost vacant, except for a few merchants who timidly peeked from behind burnt wooden displays. They didn't call after the hedgehog, but watched him walk , with their hollow, lifeless eyes , across the village grounds.

No one greeted them until they got to the end of the territory, where a terrible scene lay before them, blocking off the sounds of welcome.

There, on the ground polluted with ashes and ruins, were three corpses. Each was burnt, almost to the point of being unrecognizable. Each was wearing an armored suit. Each of them were Knights of the Round Table- _Lancelot, Gawain,_ and _Percival_. For a moment, neither knight or sword responded, but they stood still in silence.

They became aware of murmurings in the local language. Slowly, the voices raised, until the villagers began speaking in a recognizable dialect. "It's you, the hero!" they were chanting.

Sonic turned to face them- two young natives, and one older one. "Excuse me, what is it?" he asked, greatly troubled with the things he had seen. Yet, they seemed to pay no mind to this.

"You're the hero, aren't you?" Their joyful faces gleamed like the noonday sun above, and their eyes twinkled like the stars soon to come.

Sonic smiled at them, allowing their excitement to ease his own mind for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

"You will save us from the evil that killed the Brave Ones?"

Sonic connected the burnt scene before him with the "Brave Ones".

"Yes, I will." His smile made the promise seem possible, and less distant than they believed.

The younger ones began to dance in joyfilled circles. The older one nodded at him, believing deeply that everything would be safe soon. It all seemed contrary to the scene that was just witnessed. Death lied in their sight, yet they danced. Believed that it _would_ be okay even when their own knights had been killed.

"I must ask though, how did these Ones die? Did the monster just-"

The elder stopped him with his hand. "Yes. I'm afraid so. They fought hard, but the evil was too much."

"…You've seen this evil?"

"Yes. He visited our village days ago. That's when this murder happened. We left their bodies out to show how brave they stood, even to death."

The custom seemed symbolic, in a gory way.

"Did you see where this Evil left to?"

The elder pointed away from the village, to the north.

Sonic smiled in assurance, again, and left in a flash of blue.

* * *

Merlina paced around her dark wooden floors, pondering. _Almost hoping she didn't know._ She worried about what would really become of _everything._

She feared the hero she had called might never return home.

She had looked into her grandfather's book while Sonic had gone out to look for the beast.

What she found was not what she wanted to hear, nor what she imagined things would be like. Now she knew…not only _her_ universe would perish if nothing was done… _His_ would, too. The separate universes would go down together, if ever merged, and because these creatures came from a whole other timeline (one that supposedly never happened) it could possibly end them _all._

So, the wizard paced. Fearing the future, yet fighting the present. She _would_ find some way to stop it, that much she promised to herself. _Hopefully not to the cost of anyone else's universe…_

* * *

Sonic reached the northern village within minutes, and found that, indeed, the flame-monster had been there.

The ground was scorched, the structures crumbled, and any life that once was there was surely gone.

"Man, I wonder how far this monster will really go…" Sonic commented; it was mostly to himself, but Caliburn heard.

"Based on what I've heard, it will destroy until nothing exists."

Sonic stopped walking, in the middle of the ashes, and seemed frozen in time. He didn't speak, aad for a moment Caliburn feared he was paralyzed.

"Wait, where did you hear _that_?" -Sonic's voice was almost hoarse.

"Well, not quite from Merlina…I heard it in one of her books, I believe. I didn't read much on it…Only that it craves destruction and will stop at nothing, until everything is gone. Merlina insisted I read it before you came…"

"Really? What else are these books about?"

"Mostly about time-traveling issues, and monsters of other lands. Why? Do you find it familiar as well?"

"Well, yes. I just- I can't imagine how I could. I know I've fought this before, but now I really wonder how much I know about it…"

"I see. You will be alright though, right?"

Sonic smirked, suddenly regaining some kind of energy, and said," Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's get going."

He continued to run, as if nothing had phased him.

 **A/N: Working on longer chapters is difficult. I'm not particularly pleased with this one at all. I am anxious to try harder with the next, though. Please tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Warriors

_Time Collapse:_

 _Chapter Three: Warriors_

He heard the haunting call of the familiar flame- monster, as the sickening smell of smoke reached him. It wouldn't be long until the two met, face to face, and forgotten memories would be remembered. Caliburn watched the hero tighten up, quickening his pace with urgency.

As they travelled along, the ground became even more scorched and fruitless.

"Are you well prepared?" the "tutor" asked.

Sonic laughed, bluntly. "I don't even know what I'm up against….it will get bloody, but…I'm game." His manner was still confident, maybe slightly arrogant, still. He didn't hesitate to accelerate.

"Alright. Remember to mind your swordsmanship."

"Yeah, okay."

The monster was finally in sight, and Sonic slid to a stop, a few yards before it. The monster roared, furious at the sight of his opponent.

Sonic recalled it all now, at the sight of the aflame creature before him, its small green eyes darkening by the minute. He could hear its roars from the past, he could feel the scorching heat against his skin, he could smell ashes and smoke from those past times…All of it came to him in a flash too quick to measure. It nearly overwhelmed him, but he wouldn't give up so easily.

The monster, Iblis, wasted no time in charging at him…but he was skilled in dodging.

"What are you doing? Don't just block him, attack him!" Caliburn protested.

"It's harder than that!" Sonic exclaimed, dodging yet again. "You can't just attack flames with a sword. Do you want to melt?"

There was another attack from Iblis, as he released the flames in all directions. Sonic barely escaped; ducking just in time.

Caliburn sighed. "What did you use to defeat him before? Think, quickly, now!"

Sonic's mind blurred out his surroundings, if only for a moment. _I didn't…I never did. The only way I got rid of it was by using Super form…and then sealing him away._ With the absence of the Chaos Emeralds, he had to think of a completely different way to attack him…Now.

He dodged another blow of flames, as Iblis roared again; laughter at the other's weakness.

"I had the emeralds then!"

"So, you're saying you have no method or plan of attack?"

"Yeah…"

"I misjudged. You may be even more reckless than before…"

"I'll work it out!"

The Reckless stood in place, waiting for Iblis' advance. The monster proceeded, sloshing forward as if to trample him. The smoke burning in his nostrils, as he came closer. The apprehension filling his soul at the approach. He was willing to be reckless to survive.

He swung Caliburn at the head, as Iblis stooped down to breathe fire. The monster screeched for a moment, but regained full strength easily. It would never work; and Caliburn was lightly scorched.

"Fool! I will melt with this method of attack! You said so yourself…"

"I didn't want it to come down to that, but I had to do something!" Sonic dodged again, sweat dripping down his visage.

"What shall you do now?"

Sonic wanted to say he knew. He tried laboriously to find a way. The smoke and heat was beginning to smother him.

"What do you think, Caliburn?"

"…I don't know. _You_ are the one who has fought this before. _You_ are the one controlling me. I give advice…but I don't plan your movements."

For once, he wished Caliburn were more bossy.

He couldn't figure out why, but fire was toying with his mind; unlike it ever had before.

His mind rambled for ideas. Spin attacks- no. Sword attacks- no. Physical defense of any kind- futile. The heat was rising, extremely.

Iblis lurked closer, about to attack yet again. The Reckless' head had nearly clouded over.

 _I can do this. I have to…summon my energy. Then I'll still have a chance!_ The thoughts dawdled in his mind, but he couldn't begin to take action. Rambled, useless words tried in vain to pour out his throat. He could barely speak, but choked out," Caliburn!" before collapsing to the scorched soil. His throat was dry, lungs burning, and breathing labored. _What will happen if I lie here, though? Iblis will surely come this way…and then destroy everything else._ Despite these thoughts, he couldn't muster strength to stand. He didn't hear his sword shout," Sonic!" He was faintly aware that Iblis loomed close by.

…

A crowd of voices filled the room, all speaking at once in seemingly worried gibberish. A firm, female voice hushed them all.

"Now, you must understand. It is not I who brought you, but rather your _world_ did. I've been studying much on things dealing with this, and I hope to find a conclusion soon."

There was silence for a few moments, and then a small, childish voice spoke up. "Where is _here_?"

"This is in King Arthur's reign."

All at once, the voices exclaimed," _King Arthur's Reign_?"

"Yes."

"You mean, as in 'The Knights of the Round Table' time?"

Merlina frowned at the mention of it, but nodded. "…or, it was. They have all perished recently."

Everyone in the room gasped, breaking into gibberish again.

"Quiet, quiet. Yes, they are gone. But, seeing a few of your faces, I have a peculiar feeling that perhaps they can return…in another form. I have a favor to ask…"

…

"Stop! That is enough."

The flames calmed at the voice, and inched away slowly.

"Good. Leave us alone, and I'll see to it he doesn't bother you again. You know your orders, see to it that they are fulfilled."

Firery trails were left behind, as the other cackled.

…

Some time had passed, before he awoke; his lungs stiff and head aching. His eyes slowly refocused, until he saw a shadow nearby. He looked up, and saw a familiar figure; but it hadn't been familiar until that moment. Mephiles- as dark and gazing as ever. The intelligent creature stared down at him (and this made Sonic realize that he was still lying on the ground, unmoved) with unblinking green eyes. He had been "killed" , in a sense, by the bearer of those eyes. It unnerved him, and he resolved not to move until the other did.

"Hello. It's been awhile since I last saw you…" no mouth moved, because there was no mouth _to_ move. It unnerved him, to almost no end.

"Mephiles?" -and he didn't mean for it to be a question.

Mephiles turned his head to the side, slowly, eerily…

"Do you not remember me, Sonic? I believe the last times our paths crossed, it was _unforgettable_. Haha, what foolishness to forget!"

"You were erased!"

"That's our little secret, then. But, only I know what really went on." He could have sworn he saw a smirk that wasn't there. "I am currently here to restart what I could not finish then."

Sonic stood up, abruptly. His head spun at the motion. "You'll have to fight for it. You had me at surprise then, now I'm fully aware."

Mephiles cackled- a echoing, hideous sound. "You don't know."

Sonic stepped back. 'Why didn't you just let Iblis kill me, then?"

"And let him finish my work?"

"Am I that important?"

"You erased me." -Mephiles' voice hissed it, chanted it, haunted with it.

Sonic looked around for Caliburn, but he was nowhere to be seen. He charged forward, reckless yet again, and prepared to slam into the target.

It was an ill-wasted move. Mephiles sprung forward, taking hold of the other's arms, so that Sonic was forced to face him. "You have so much to learn, yet." Sonic tried not to shudder at the tone of his voice. He struggled to be free.

"Ha. Very amusing." Mephiles lifted his arm, preparing to shoot Chaos-like energy into the other's chest.

Sonic turned, ducked, and kicked. Mephiles' grip did not loosen, but he was momentarily unable to shoot. There was a short burst of confidence in Sonic. _This is just like anything else I've faced, right? Just, without emeralds, or allies, or such things…_

He tried to kick out of the lock he was in, but to no avail. Mephiles cackled, haunting, as claws sunk into flesh. Sonic yelped in pain, quickly beginning to pull harder. The claws sunk deeper, veins violated boisterously.

"Stop!" Sonic pulled back, tearing his own skin, and becoming momentarily free.

His arms stung from the struggle, but he used them again to punch the creature, who aimed a swift arm at the torso.

Sonic dodged the mark, assaulting Mephiles again. The creature cackled, "Do not grow so wise so fast…you don't know the beginning of it. I feel no pain in the body; no weakness. You, on the other hand," he took hold of Sonic's wounds, marring them further. "You feel that, don't you?"

Sonic gritted his teeth, growling at his cruelty. "Sure, but it doesn't mean I won't still fight."

Mephiles threw him back, and the impact of the ground stung, fiercely.

But he was skilled in fighting; skilled with pain, skilled with tolerance. He used it to push him upwards.

The Reckless charged again, practically toppling over the Creature in the process. He shoved Mephiles to the ground; revenge immediately.

Mephiles was skilled in assault, skilled in recovery and resurrection.

He rose from the dirt, aimed for a blast, as if the whole thing never happened.

Sonic ducked under the Chaos, felt its energy surge over him, and rose to his feet again.

"Ha. Nice try."

Mephiles laughed at him. "Don't be so arrogant, hedgehog." He took another shot; no warning, almost no aim. It missed by an inch.

Sonic, in turn, laughed at him. "Arrogant? You're the one telling me this? You literally think you'll own the universe!"

"You don't know."

"What don't I know?"

"I'm toying with you. You haven't faced half of me!"

"Really? Then why don't you just begin the real fight?"

"You- for now- cannot know."

Sonic growled at him, completely pissed off now. "I don't care to know them!" He spin-attacked, as Mephiles formed a barrier-like energy around him. Sonic was oblivious to this; completely focused on this fight. Arrogance against arrogance. Stubborn will against stubborn will.

There was a sound like an explosive, very, very close by.

His scream sounded through the air, a loud, agonized noise.

It all started in an instant. It all stopped in an instant.

…

He was pretty sure he had been Chaos- blasted, but in an entirely different way. He tried to move; found it pointless. _Where is he, anyway? How long have I been here?_

How could he just lie around while Mephiles was out, destroying? _No_ , his determination regained, too arrogant to be defeated. _No, I will keep fighting._ He pushed himself up, painfully, slowly, but successfully. He sat himself upright.

Mephiles was gone, that much he could see. But he couldn't see much; the darkness was settling over the land, like a dark curse placed upon it by Mephiles...

He knew he had to get back to Merlina, somehow. Somehow.

His body screamed to stop with every action he made, but he stood. Bruised. Bloodied. The mark of a warrior; a fighter. A fight for what? For them, yes, but arrogance, too. He wouldn't let either go. So he pushed on; a warrior for the kingdom and for his own sake.

He kept walking, onwards.


	4. Chapter 4: Reveal

_Time Collapse_

 _Chapter Four: Reveal_

"Merlina! Merlina, they found him!" The young rabbit came running indoors; worried tears streaming down her face.

Merlina strode outside. "Is he in bad shape?"

The "replacement" knights that stood around him nodded solemnly.

"He must have found the flame-beast, Iblis, that you speak of," Blaze remarked.

As she came closer, Merlina frowned at what she saw. The hedgehog's face and chest was burnt badly, and he had bruises in several places. He also had a large wound on his stomach, which was still bleeding, and his arms were torn from what looked to be claw-marks. "Come. Bring him inside quickly."

The others carried him into the weathered shelter, laying him on the small wooden table within its walls.

Cream watched this all, concerned, and soon the entire group was standing over him; chattering uselessly.

"Can you fix him?"

"Iblis doesn't have claws!"

"My poor Sonic!"

"Will he make it?"

The wizard hushed them all, and they fell silent. "I will try my best."

She took the ointment and dabbed the gauze in it. "Where did you find him?"

"I found him lying a little ways from this house," Shadow said. "I suppose he nearly made it…"

"He was close." She put pressure on the wound, to stop its bleeding.

"Very."

"I anticipate listening to what happened."

"He has lost Caliburn, too!" Amy exclaimed.

"True…I wonder what has become of him."

Sonic stirred abruptly, pushed himself upwards, sat still painfully.

"Whoa…What happened?"

"That's exactly what we want to know," Merlina said. "We found you close by this shelter, wounded and swordless."

"Oh…Oh!" He tried to stand up, but Amy steadied him back down. "Please don't hurt yourself!"

He stopped and sat motionless.

"Mephiles is here, too."

Everyone in the room gasped, and several of them turned to Merlina.

"So…does this mean that all of those in that timeline are now here?" Knuckles asked.

"Perhaps. With all of this coming together, it is very probable." She set her eyes to gaze at the bare wooden floor.

"And the way he talked, I think Mephiles organized all of it!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Did he- did he do this to you, Sonic?" Amy worried.

"Most of it. But it's not going to happen again!" He fully made it to his feet this time, despite Amy's efforts. "This time I'll put an end to this…"

Merlina rose, as if only to copy his actions. "No, Sir Sonic. You cannot go up against him again- especially because you have no plan of action, no sword, and not much strength."

The Reckless sunk back onto the table, sighing. "Ok, fine. That's a good point."

"But what course of action should we take?" Blaze questioned.

The wizard's eyes closed, deep in thought. "The first step to take should be retrieving the sword. Do you recall the place you last saw him?"

Sonic grunted, tried to remember through the smoke. "Somewhere when I fought Iblis. But when I was there last, he was gone. I think…Mephiles must have moved him."

"But we can't fight Mephiles without a sword, and we can't get our swords unless we find Mephiles…" Knuckles stated; rather pointlessly because everyone already saw the loop.

"But you do have a few _other_ swords…" Merlina walked across the room, to a large chest; engraved in symbols unfathomable to those there. She withdrew the three other swords; the ones of the original Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, and Sir Pecival.

"What do you think?"

Blaze shook her head. "There is no way we can fully learn swordsmanship as well as they in such short notice. Besides, it will take more than that to destroy Mephiles _and_ Iblis. Apparently not even the Chaos Emeralds could fully do it."

"But I would be willing to try." Shadow spoke up.

"Oh," Blaze turned to him," I would as well, except I see no point in wasting our time with trying…that, at least."

"But I do think you could do it, besides, I hear you are well-trained in fighting abilities," Merlina said.

"True," was the only reply.

"But guys…there's gotta be _someway_ that we're missing," Sonic said.

"If only the Chaos emeralds were here…" Knuckles muttered.

"But I haven't seen any signs of their existence here," Merlina said.

"I bet Mephiles as something to do with that, too," Sonic muttered.

There was a hopeless silence, until they accepted what they had to do.

"Then the swords are our best bet," the Reckless said.

Merlina nodded. "If that is what you think."

"But Sonic, you shouldn't go with your injuries like that!" Amy exclaimed.

"I'll be ok."

"But-"

"We'll go with him, anyway," Blaze spoke up. "We'll make sure he is safe."

Amy fought it for a moment, but finally let go- knowing it was the only way.

"Is there any way I can help them, Merlina?" Tails asked.

She waited a moment to speak, and finally did. "Making them armor would be of use. Are you familiar with metal work?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then I'm sure you can."

Sonic nodded. "So it's set."

The other makeshift knights nodded.

* * *

The armor laid out on the table before them, Tails standing behind it, a bit nervously.

"Does it look alright?"

They nodded- not really knowing what most armor looks like anyway. (Surprisingly, the armor there actually looked a lot like the original knights' armor).

"You did great in such a short amount of time," Sonic remarked.

"Well, I hope you'll make use of that time, then…and, Sonic, I made something else for you."

He laid on the table a sword of steel, thick with a leather handle. "I know it can't replace Caliburn, but for the time being it should work."

Sonic smiled at him, brightly. "Thanks, Tails. You're the best."

Tails gave him a worried glance. "I hope it will be useful to you. But, please be careful."

Sonic put a hand on his shoulder. "I will, but don't worry too much. We'll work things out."

Blaze nodded to them, seeming to remind Sonic of the time. "Come on, we should be leaving."

With armor now on, and swords at hand, they departed.


End file.
